


A Change In The Winds

by RiotKid



Category: Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, X-Men - All Media Types, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters - Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was one of the first nonpoetry pieces i wrote. it happened between midnight and 4 am, and was first posted on the tumbles at 4:15 am, nearly a year ago. now that you have that completely useless information: i dont think i fucked up but if i did let me know over at the-littlest-shit-writes-shit.tumblr.com or here... somehow?</p>
<p>this is my first thing on ao3 be patient with me here we go</p>
<p>this might become a series idk im a hot mess</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Change In The Winds

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the first nonpoetry pieces i wrote. it happened between midnight and 4 am, and was first posted on the tumbles at 4:15 am, nearly a year ago. now that you have that completely useless information: i dont think i fucked up but if i did let me know over at the-littlest-shit-writes-shit.tumblr.com or here... somehow?
> 
> this is my first thing on ao3 be patient with me here we go
> 
> this might become a series idk im a hot mess

Alex finally gets the courage to tell Jamie on video game night. Lucy, Monica, and Jackson had already stumbled off to the room they shared, as if no one noticed Jackson never slept in the one he was supposed to share with Jamie.

Jamie is sitting cross-legged, halfway between where Alex is on the couch and the television. His eyes match the TV, glowing with the blue of electricity, symbols flashing across the surfaces and screen so fast Alex can’t make out what they are. His wrists rest on his knees, and as his fingers stir the air, sparks fall and die just before they hit the carpet.

One of Alex’s winds blows a lock of xir unruly purple hair behind xir ear and xe takes a deep breath. “Jamie?”

He stops mumbling to exhale a vague, “yeah?”.

No turning back now. Alex sighs. Jamie turns around, eyes slightly dimmer, but still unfocused. “You alright, Airhead?” The concern in his voice is mildly disconcerting when combined with the twitch of his hands and flash of numbers.

“Yeah, I just. Um.” Xe rubs the back of xir neck, brushing against the ends of xir hair. Xe stares at the floor, takes another deep breath, and blurts “I’m not a boy. Or a girl. I’m not really… either. I don’t think I actually have a gender?”

After a moment of silence, xe looks up nervously. Jamie has gone back to work on the TV. Xe stares at him in shock for a moment, before the screen flashes white, goes black, and turns back on. The bouncy music and bright colors of the Mario Kart menu screen fill the room. Jamie flops down next to Alex on the couch, tossing a controller into xir lap.

Alex looks at him, aghast. “Di-didn't you hear me?”

He glances up from his controller, unaffected. “Yeah, I did. You still aren't getting Yoshi, though.”

All xir anxiety floods away. “I-I thought you’d be mad,” xe confesses.

He tosses an arm around xir and ruffles xir hair. “We go to a school for mutants. Everyone here’s different. So what if there’s something else that makes you special?” He kisses xir forehead and leans away, reaching to get a pen from the table. “I’m assuming you don’t use she or he?” Xe shakes xir head.

Alex takes the pen he hands xir and scrawls xir pronouns on the back of his hand when he offers it to xir.

He smiles. “I’m still going to kick your ass, though.”

~fin.~


End file.
